The present disclosure relates to a vehicle fuel system, and particularly to a fuel vapor venting system associated with a vehicle fuel tank. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fuel vapor recovery canister included in a fuel vapor venting system.
Vehicle fuel systems include valves associated with a fuel tank and configured to vent pressurized or displaced fuel vapor from the vapor space in the fuel tank to a separate charcoal canister. The canister is designed to capture and store hydrocarbons entrained in fuel vapors that are displaced and generated in the fuel tank.
When a vehicle engine is running, a purge vacuum is applied to the charcoal canister via the engine intake manifold. Hydrocarbons stored (e.g., adsorbed) on charcoal held in the canister is entrained into a stream of atmospheric air drawn into the canister by the purge vacuum. This produces a stream of fuel vapor laden with “reclaimed” hydrocarbon material that is discharged from the canister through a purge hose into the intake manifold for combustion in the engine.